


Evil Together

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonnie - Freeform, Evil, F/M, Romance, X - Freeform, clara - Freeform, mr clever - Freeform, relationship, twelve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Mr. Clever (Twelve's form) meets a Zygon called Bonnie (Clara's form). They hit it off instantly... they, of course, want to be evil together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Together

CURRENTLY A ONESHOT. WILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS IF THEY ARE WANTED!  
Bonnie's POV

The Doctor walked over to me.

"Clara! Are you okay? You aren't a zygon are you?" He asked.

"Clara? Clara's dead, Doctor. My names Bonnie." I looked at him with an evil smile. Suddenly, the Doctor's eyes slowly closed before he fell to the ground. "Great. I'm so boring I put people to sleep." I said to myself. I turned around and started to walk away. Footsteps approached me from behind and someone grabbed my arm turning me around so I was facing them. I then felt lips pressed against mine. It was... The Doctor? He pulled away and I saw that he had metal covering one of side of his face. "What do you think you're doing, Doctor!?" I questioned.

"Oh. I'm not the Doctor." He had an evil smirk on his face. "I'm Mr-"

I cut him off, "Clever."

"So you've heard of me?" He asked.

I nodded, "who hasn't heard of the Doctor's evil side. Which by the way, is my favorite side," I said looking him up and down. "We could form some sort of alliance. Take down UNIT together and hopefully one day we can rule the world." I walked closer to him. "By the way..." I said slowly, "you do know that I'm a zygon right?"

He nodded, "yea, but who cares. You'd make a better Clara anyday." He smirked.

"So you want me to stay in this form?" I asked. He nodded,

"We both HAVE to agree that Clara is a pretty little thing. Especially for a human!"

"That I can agree on." I said, giving Mr. Clever a quick peck on the lips. "You aren't gonna turn back into the Doctor are you?"

"I'll try my best to keep him away. It is possible!" He replied.

"Good." I smirked. "Where should we begin?"

"Well. UNIT is pretty much dead already..." He started, "apart from Osgood. She escaped the plane that you shot down which, by the way, I was in!"

I placed my hand on his cheek and said, "well sorry for almost shooting one of the best people I have ever met. A TimeLord AND your evil! A perfect combination!" I looked up at his eyes, "you have a... Oh what's it called... A TARDIS, right?"

"What's a TimeLord without a TARDIS?" He said. He always had this smirk on his face, making me want him even more. He clicked his fingers in front of my face, "I know I'm very attractive but you are starting to creep me out."

"How do you know that I find you attractive?" I raised my eyebrow. He folded his arms and gave me a questioning look. I groaned before wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down and placing my lips on his. He started to kiss me back as he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled away, I wiped the small amount of red lipstick that stained his bottom lip with my thumb.

"So, Bonnie. I think it's about time that we ruled the world." I nodded with a grin. I raised my hand and clicked my fingers, about 15 zygon a appeared from the darkness that surrounded us. They all growled.

"Now now. This is Mr Clever. And he's going to help us rule the world." I smirked, as did Mr Clever.


End file.
